


The Last Rose of Summer

by PJatO98



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Musicals)
Genre: F/F, based on the newmyus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJatO98/pseuds/PJatO98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The comfort. The familiarity. They didn't understand it, but they wanted to feel it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Rose of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story was totally inspired by the girls of the Love and Justice Podcast in their Un Nouveau Voyage episode. In the episode they talked about how they would love to see a whole stage performance of how Haruka and Michiru realized they were Uranus and Neptune. If you're a Sailor Moon fan you need to listen to them! This story takes place in the SeraMyu verse, more specifically the NewMyus so Haruka and Michiru are definitely based off of Shuu and Sayaka's portrayal of them. I hope everyone enjoys!

Elsa Grey and Michiru Kaioh walked down the halls of Mugen Gakuen, becoming familiar with the school before they started their high school career within the next week. The two of them were in their middle school uniforms very much like the other students that were roaming around the halls, though they were all different. Michiru had her sketchbook in hand as she smiled thoughtfully at her friend who was talking animately with her whole body, but was also distracted by the other students. There was a sudden commotion as the two girls rounded the corner.

The two of them stopped, blocked by a group of students. Michiru frowned. Elsa stepped closer to the mass of students and stood on her tiptoes to get a closer look. Her eyes widened when she realized what the commotion was all about.

“Michiru-san!” she called to her friend in a frantic whisper. She backed up to get closer to her friend and then pulled on her sleeve, eyes wide.

Michiru furrowed her eyebrows, “What is it?”

“That’s…” Elsa started slowly, pointing at the mob, “He’s…”

Before the pinkette could finish her thought, a tall blonde pushed his way through the mob of girls. He ran his hand through his short, windswept hair and closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened them again he scanned the hallway looking for an escape, but before he could he met eyes with Michiru.

Elsa continued to tug on her friend’s sleeve, “Michiru-san!” she whispered again, “He’s looking over here!”

Michiru wasn’t listening. Her and the green eyed stranger continued to stare at each other, eyes wide.

The blonde recovered first and narrowed his eyes, throwing an attractive smirk at Michiru before he quickly made his way down the hall and out of sight. Both Michiru and Elsa watched him go.

“I can’t believe that _the_ Haruka Tenoh is going to be attending school here!” Elsa exclaimed turning to her friend in excitement, “Just our luck, huh? This is incredible!” She rambled on.

 _“Haruka Tenoh…”_ Michiru had heard that name before. Haruka Tenoh was an idol who had debuted a year or two earlier. It didn’t take long for him to become popular, especially with the girls, his good looks and husky voice winning them over easily. Being busy with her own music career she didn’t have the chance to follow his, but people talked and Michiru was impressed by all the attention he was getting.

“We’re going to be going to school with Haruka Tenoh, Michiru-san!”

Even though Michiru had never met him, something about him was familiar. Comforting. His gaze? His smirk? She didn’t know.

She didn’t know if she wanted to find out.

* * *

 

Haruka rounded a corner and pressed herself against a wall, catching her breath, _“What a mess…”_ she sighed and gripped her head in pain, _“And what  was that all about?”_ she asked herself thinking back to the green haired girl, _“Michiru Kaioh. The violin prodigy,”_ she smiled to herself. Haruka was a fan of classical music having been introduced through her hobby of playing piano, and through that she had found _the_ Michiru Kaioh. The girl was incredible and her passion for her instrument really did show through her music, something that Haruka couldn’t do. And she knew it. Her career as an idol was just a way to keep her mind busy. She knew that if she didn’t occupy her mind would be plagued by the strange thoughts that had been running through her mind for years now.

Michiru Kaioh… Haruka felt something when she made eye contact with her. It was faint, but she had felt _something_. She wasn’t quite sure what. The mystery of it was scary, but Haruka wasn’t one to run from fear. She was headstrong, wanting to face fear head on. Face fear and overpower it. It was in her nature.

“Haruka!”

“Tenoh-san!”

There were shouts coming from down the hall. Haruka sighed, annoyed at first, but then shook the emotion off since she had known what she was getting herself into. Something had called her here. She knew that this is where she needed to be. Haruka pushed herself off of the wall and quickly made her way through the halls of Mugen Gakuen to distance herself from the other students. But, Haruka was feeling a tug and had the urge to turn and go back into the direction she had came. She ignored it. There was comfort she had felt when she looked at Michiru Kaioh. A familiarity. She didn’t know why, but not knowing only made the situation more exciting.

She wanted to feel it again.

* * *

A week later and Michiru was sitting in the stands surrounding the athletic fields behind Mugen Gakuen. Classes had started at the beginning of the week so the girl was in her new high school uniform. It was sunny out, but not too hot so overall a nice day to relax and Michiru had been inspired to do some sketching. She was partly focused on her sketchbook, but would occasionally look to the athletic field where the track team was practicing. She caught Elsa’s eye, who was on the field with the rest of the team and the pinkette excitedly waved at her friend. Michiru politely waved back. The commotion caught the attention of Haruka, who followed Elsa’s field of vision to the girl in the stands. Michiru noticed that she was looking at her and once Haruka realized, she smiled at her. Michiru couldn’t help but send a small smile back.

Elsa noticed the exchange, frowning at first, which quickly turn to a mischievous smirk. This was perfect.

* * *

Michiru stayed after school that day. She wanted to get some time to practice and decided that the music room in the school would be the quietest place. Especially at the end of the day when most of the students would be on their way home. She had encouraged Elsa to go on without her.

Michiru made her way into the empty classroom and slid the door shut behind her. She made her way over to the piano, where she gently placed her violin case. She pulled her instrument out of its case and placed it on her shoulder and let her passion take over.

Seven minutes later Michiru had finished the piece she had been playing. She pulled the violin off her shoulder and held it at her side, taking a deep breath. She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of slow clapping from just outside the music room door. Michiru stayed in her place next to the piano, “Who is it?” she called out.

Haruka Tenoh slowly slid the door open and stepped inside. He let out a low chuckle, “ _The Last Rose of Summer_ . A piece that most violinists are scared to touch. _Very_ impressive, Michiru Kaioh.” Haruka stood in the doorway, school jacket off but slung over his shoulder. He was in the white dress shirt, the first couple buttons undone and that’s when Michiru realized. The other girl stepped forward, smirk on her face as she slid the door shut behind her. Michiru didn’t comment on her realization yet. Haruka noticed.

“I didn’t peg you as someone who listened to classical music, Haruka Tenoh,” Michiru replied, carefully putting her violin back in its case and closed it.

The blonde placed a hand in her pocket, her other hand holding her jacket over her shoulder, “You don’t know anything about me.”

Michiru nodded, “That’s true,” she started thoughtfully, “But we seem to be learning, hmm?”

Haruka shrugged, knowing what she was talking about, “I still don’t know much about you,” she took another step forward, “I would like to though.”

Noticing what she was playing at, Michiru smirked, _“Two can play at this game,”_ she thought to herself, “Oh? I suppose I could say the same thing about you.”

The blonde fully smiled this time and made her way over to the piano. She placed her jacket on the bench and sat down next to it and then pulled the bench forward closer to the piano. Michiru raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen you perform,” Haruka told the girl as she lifted the cover off of the piano keys, “You’re incredible.” She didn’t wait for an answer and instead placed her long fingers on the keys and started playing.

When she was finished, she pushed the bench back and sighed. Michiru was wide eyed and silent. Haruka stood and stretched, noticing Michiru’s reaction. She smirked.

Michiru composed herself, “A big pop idol like you? I would’ve never guessed.”

“So you do know who I am,” Haruka replied.

Michiru stepped closer to the piano and ran her finger slowly over the top of it, “I know _of_ you.”

Haruka chuckled, “You were the only girl to not make a big fuss about me,” she gave Michiru a thoughtful look and then averted her look back down at the piano, “It’s just a hobby, really. I played a lot as a kid,” she looked at the other girl and shrugged, “It never really was something I thought I could pursue.”

Michiru was surprised, “You could have. You’re talented.”

“Thank you. But,” she started, “I think this idol thing suits me more.”

“I suppose,” the shorter girl pursed her lips, “Maybe in another life we could have performed together. Maybe we could have been partners.”

Haruka froze. The stinging in her head returned as something seemed to flash in front of her eyes. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned and picked up her jacket from the piano bench and then shrugged it on, “Maybe we could have,” she stood in front of Michiru, “but who says that we don’t still have the chance?”

Michiru crained her neck to look up at the other girl and smiled, “We’ll see,” she replied softly.

Haruka grinned back, ignoring the throbbing in her head. She straightened her jacket and then gently pushed by Michiru, causing the girl to feel a spark. She made her way to the door and slid it open. Before she left she turned to her classmate and gave her a wave, “See you around, Michiru-san.”

And with that the blonde was gone.

* * *

 

A month or so had passed since their encounter in the music room and they had continued to see each other more frequently as time had gone on. Elsa had noticed and she teased Michiru about as often as she could and being on the track team had caused a small friendship between her and Haruka as well. She was excited to have become friends with an idol, but she kept it to herself not wanting to make Haruka uncomfortable. Through the time Elsa had spent with Haruka during practices he had started to open up to the girl. He asked about Michiru often and Elsa thought it was cute that he was so obvious about his crush.

When Elsa would ask Michiru about it, her friend would brush her off and tell her that she was just happy to know someone as interested in music as she was. If Elsa didn’t know better she would have actually believed her. She knew about the meetings that two had in the music room a couple times a week and when she asked Michiru about it her friend had shrugged, “Haruka-san is really talented at the piano. We like to run through duets sometimes after school. That’s all.”

When the pinkette had asked Haruka about it during a water break in the middle of track practice one day, his reply had been similar, “Michiru-san is so incredible,” he paused, but then caught himself and continued, “at the violin, I mean.” He blushed “I’m not nearly as good, but it’s fun to play along. I feel… comfortable with her. Like we’ve been playing together for years, even if it is just for fun.”

Elsa thought that Haruka’s reply was a lot cuter than Michiru’s.

* * *

Since she had started spending time with Michiru her headaches had gotten more frequent and the pain worse. Her dreams were getting crazier too, but when she would wake up from her slumbers she never quite fully remembered them. Haruka didn’t tell Michiru about any of it, worried that it would ruin what the two had grown to become, but the one thing she always remembered after waking up was a flash of shimmering, green hair that she had come to be familiar with in her real life.

* * *

Since she had started spending time with Haruka she had began to experience strange, unexpected waves of lightheadedness. She was constantly getting the feeling of deja vu and she could never quite put her finger on any of it. Michiru started having weird dreams too. Well, the same weird dream over and over again. A dream where there was some kind of war and it felt as if she were fighting in it. Then every time there is a flash of a blade that she catches out of the corner of her eye, too slow to move out of the way. She closes her eyes, but the pain never comes and when she opens them all she can do is watch in horror as the body that holds the head of unruly hair go limp. She would wake up in a sweat, but she never forgot.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru had just arrived to the music room. Haruka had slid the door open and motioned for Michiru to go ahead. Michiru covered her mouth in a modest giggle and thanked her. She walked over to the piano and placed her violin case on top of it. As she went to open the case she gripped her head and almost fell over in the sudden wave of lightheadedness. Haruka rushed forward, “Michiru!”

Michiru held her hand up to stop her as she held herself up on the piano, “I’m okay.”

Haruka frowned and stood close, protective, “Are you sure? If you don’t feel well I can walk you home,” she told her, trailing off at the end.

“That won’t be necessary,” Michiru said, placing a soft hand on the taller girl’s shoulder. She gave her a small smile, “Thank you Haruka, but I’m fine.” Haruka didn’t look convinced, “Besides,” Michiru continued softly, “it’s been happening a lot lately.”

Haruka furrowed her eyebrows. A dull throb had returned in her head but she was more concerned for the other girl. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Michiru gave her a look and she snapped it shut. Instead, she turned and sat down at the piano. After adjusting herself and lifting the cover off the keys she turned to the other girl, “Do you know how to play piano, Michiru?”

Michiru was surprised at question, “I can’t say I do, no.”

Haruka smiled and patted the bench next to her. Michiru rolled her eyes as she returned the smile. She placed her violin back in its case and walked around the piano to the bench and sat down, smoothing out her skirt.

The two played for awhile, Haruka showing the other girl where to place her fingers, sometimes placing her own hands on top of the other, smaller ones. Michiru was a fast learner. At some point Michiru and gone silent after she had finished laughing at something Haruka had said. Her fingers had stilled on the keys and she stared down at her hands.

Haruka’s smile dropped, “Michi…? Are you…?”

“Haruka?” Michiru spoke up quietly.

“Yeah?” Haruka replied.

Michiru lightly tapped one of the keys, too soft for the piano to make any noise, “I’ve been having these… dreams lately.”

Haruka froze, “Go on,” she coaxed. She scooted closer to the other and wanting to raise the mood a little bit, she softly nudged her and gave her a little smile, “You can talk to me, Michiru.”

Michiru finally lifted her eyes to look at the blonde. She nodded, “I don’t really understand them,” she started, “but there’s someone who’s always saving me. Sacrificing themself… for me. And it’s heartbreaking. Every time.”

Michiru looked down and reached for Haruka’s hand. Haruka accepted and looked down at their joined hands, “That person,” she said looking back up into the comforting, green eyes, “looks a lot like you.”

Haruka squeezed Michiru’s hand and searched her eyes.

“And I hate it, Ruka, because there’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t sleep anymore. I can’t relive it anymore. I don’t like… feeling that helpless. I just…” she looked down at their intertwined hands.

Haruka couldn’t believe it. They were going through similar things. Haruka was lucky though, not able to remember her dreams as Michiru had. She felt a wave of protectiveness rush over her not wanting to see Michiru in pain anymore. Not wanting to see her sad. She pulled the other girl’s petite hand to her lap and enveloped them with both her own, “I’m right here,” she whispered to her, “and I’m not going anywhere.”

Michiru looked up into Haruka’s eyes, tears threatening to fall from her own. They stared at each other neither confident enough to do what they wanted, but so sure of themselves. That’s all they needed.

They both leaned forward. Michiru pulled her hands out of Haruka’s and gently placed them on her broad shoulders as their lips met.

That was when the memories came flooding back. There was no uncertainty anymore. They knew each other. They were comfortable with each other. The two girls didn’t question the memories. They weren’t confused or uncomfortable with them. They welcomed them. It was natural.

They pulled apart, but rested their foreheads together. Haruka was the first to collect her thoughts, “I’m sorry, Neptune.”

Neptune reached up and caressed her lover’s face. She let the tears fall now, but she let out a small chuckle and shook her head, “Don’t be. You’re safe, Uranus. That’s all that matters. And now we’re together again.”

Uranus smirked, “I told you that I would find you again. No matter what.”

Neptune pulled Uranus’s face down and kissed her again. It was short, “Don’t do that to me ever again. If we go, we go together this time.”

Uranus nodded, “I promise. And then I’ll find you again.” Neptune smiled and Uranus continued, “I’ll find you over and over again. No matter the universe.”

Neptune leaned forward and Uranus pulled her into a hug, resting her chin on her lover’s head. Neptune wrapped her arms around the soldier of the sky, “I love you, Uranus.”

Uranus chuckled and pulled Neptune closer, “I love you too, Neptune.”

 

They never left each other’s side.


End file.
